Ace of Heart 1
by Sarameda
Summary: An story about GravesxTwisted Fate relationship. Graves found out, what Fate feel for him. Also, he still have a pretty gift from Fate. Summoner, who keep an eye of them have lot of problems with those two. How it will end an all crazy days?


Night at Bilgewater was very calm. Sky was decorated by small, pretty golden stars that sparkle delicacy. Full Moon covered the city with it's light. Almost, everybody were sleeping. In one, of the building's room, the dim light can be spotted. The window was opened and curtains dancing slowly with gentle blow of wind. An small black cat, carefully came closer to see, what is interesting inside. Animal, jump off from the street on a windowsill. It stretch it body and yawned. A small white fangs can be seen. Yellow eyes were moving around. Cat do few steps, and sit in center of the windowsill. Furry creature moved his head on the right. Tail was moving slowly from right to left. Animal was watching two shadows. One was sitting on the armchair and the second one on the knees on the floor.  
- **What should I do?** -a male, sad voice can be heard.  
Cat moved his ears to listen the talking one.  
- **Is this the reason, that you failed last battle, Fate?** -second voice belong to a woman.  
- **Yhym.** -Fate answer with grunt. **-Forgive me...**  
- **I don't need to forgive you**.-woman talking to Card Master calmly.  
- **But the team, lose because of me…** -Fate twitched a little.  
Animal was still listening, but curious what is going on between those two. Cat jumped from the windowsill. Came slowly to talking people and hide itself in shadow.  
The girl was really young. She probably have no more than twenty six or seven years old. Her hairs was blond mixed with grey. Blue eyes were looking behind the rounded glasses. Also, a pretty cross earring glitched in her ears. The pajama, she was wearing was in cow spots. It's look kind funny a little. The slippers looking also drolly, because of the cow head shape. Fate laying his head on her legs. He was sitting on his knees on big pillow, that was laying on the floor. Card Master wearing a dark blue pajama. His eyes were closed. He must feel good, because girl was stroke his black hairs. Twisted Fate tightened his fits one blond haired shorts.  
- **I love him**.-Fate whispered.  
- **I know that Fate.** -girl don't stop stroke his hairs.  
- **Ya are girl...tell me...what ya will do?** -Card Master open his eyes and spotted the cat, that spy them.  
Animal moved his head on the right, watching carefully Twisted Fate face. His eyes were sparkling from small drops. Do Fate was crying? Maybe.  
-J **ust talk to him, that's all.**  
- **Easy to say, Cute Pie.** -Fate raise his head up, to look into girls eyes- **But is it acceptable, that man can love another man?**  
- **For me it's ok, Fate.** -girl smiled and stroke, a little harder Fate's hair- **Cheer up Fate. I think, everything will be good. Maybe I should help you?**  
- **Are ya lost ya mind?! No way!** \- Fate get up and shake his head- **Don't tell him! He will….** -Master Card put his head down-. **..Graves will hate me for that...**  
- **I hate you for what? And in the tarnation, what you two doin?** -the one, that Fate name says, came to room.  
Black cat run away, seeing mad Graves.  
 **-You should leave Summoner. When I'm look for you, I find you troublesome our keeper.-** Graves shake his head.  
- **It's not a trouble, Graves.** -gril get up from armchair- **Fate came ands ask for help so I do it.**  
- **Heh, Fate, ain't you told me, that you do everythin alone without other's help?**  
- **So what? Non of ya business!-** Card Master look on the right and puff his cheeks.  
- **Hahaha!** -summoner laugh- **You two, are cute.** -she smile- **Like an old couple.-** her face get decorated with sly smile.  
Fate face get all red, but not Graves. Oh, ok maybe a little.  
- **Stop talkin nonsenses, Summoner or I shoot your pretty ass.-** Graves give back the response to her words.- **Me and that moron? In your dreams!** -he laugh.  
Fate feel a pain in a chest. With his head down, he get out from the room as fast, as he can.  
- **Now what is with Mister Perfect?-** Graves wandering after Card Master, until he fade from his eyes.  
- **Really don't know? Are you blind or just stupid?** -girl stand next to outlaw.  
- **What you talkin about?** -Graves gave her a question look.  
- **Moron. He love you.**  
- **Tell me, you kiddin.**  
 **-Nope.**  
- **Don't believe you.** -Graves take from his black shirts a silver pocket.  
Take from it a cigar and lit it.  
- **You don't even try, to believe me Graves.** -summoner shake her head- **Maybe, you should try a little.**  
- **Why would I do it?** -Graves released the white smoke from his mouth.  
- **Because Fate have the feelings too, you know? You hurting him.** -girl poke Graves in his chest- **Don't You have a heart, Graves?**  
- **My heart is die. Die long time ago. Better remember that.** -he take girls hand and take from his white shirt.  
- **C'mon Graves. Give him a chance.**  
Graves don't say anything. Just spreads his hands on the sides.  
- **Look at him.** -girl show on the Fate, that was sitting on the stairs.- **Just look at him, for a while, and tell me what you see?**  
 **-An asshole.**  
- **Graves!** -Summoner get really angry.- **Try to see that guy, who is in love with you! Think, how many times he try to be with you to cheer you up, even if he do more mess in your life? Even if he get you angry? How you feel, when he was near you, if you need it, even if you don't say this to anybody?**  
- **How could you know?** -Graves do a big eyes and his cigar almost felt down.  
- **I'm looking with the different kind of eyes. Better go and talk with him. Good night.** -girl decide to leave Graves alone- **He really loves you, Graves.** -before she go out, she look deep into talker eyes.  
Graves looked again on Fate.  
Master Card put his legs up and cover them, by his hands.  
- **Fucking freak.** -Graves leave the room too.  
Cat get out from his hide out. Slowly look around. Again jumps on windowsill and start to watching Fate. It moved to the balcony, with long jump. Came closer to Card Master.  
- **Ya, hello little one.** -Fate reach out his hand to animal.  
Furry creature came slowly to human and put his head to his hand. Fate smile and scratch on of the kitty's ear.  
\- **Ya really cute, ya know?** -black haired don't stop to scratch the cat's ear.  
- **You are cute, Tobias.** -Malcolm stand near Fate and look at him.  
- **...** -Card Master don't look at friend's face.  
He just turn around. Graves can watch Fate's back now.  
- **Don't dare turn back to me, when I'm talk to you.** \- Graves came closer and poke Fate with his funny slipper with rabbit ears.  
- **Fuck off, Malcolm. Leave me alone.** -Card Master grunt with angry look.  
The cat sits in front of Fate. It was watching both of them.  
- **So, you really want to be fucked be me?** -Graves said it with nasty tone.  
- **C'mon Sunshine! Just start to laugh! C'mon!** -Fate stand up.  
He clenched his fists so tight.  
A silence came to them. Fate was shaking. He was angry and in pain.  
- **I'm waiting.** \- Tobias gulped.  
Graves want to say something, but he decided to came really close to Fate and hug him. He put his head onto friend's right arm. Card Master shake from fear. His heart was beating so fast. The flame, that burn in his body get more hot.  
- **Wh...what?** -Fate was paralyzed when Graves touch his chin and turn his head into his direction.  
They look into each other eyes.  
Fate close his eyes. He don't want to see this look. Graves shake his head and kiss Fate passionately.  
Card Master almost felt down, when he feel Malcolm lips on his. Outlaw must caught the shocked one.  
- **Get scared?** -he smirk to friend.  
- **...** -Fate can't say a word.  
- **Come.** -Graves take Fate's hand and take him inside.  
Card Master walk politely after outlaw. His heart almost run from his chest. Do it will happen of, what he was thinking or just Grave try to fooled him? Before he got the answer, they reach the Graves bedroom.  
- **Don't try any nasty trick or you feel the pain in the ass.** -Graves open the doors.  
After they enter, he throw Fate onto his bed and look at him.  
Twisted Fate was scared a little. He don't have his cards in here. Right now, he was on Grave's grace. He gulped.  
- **You look more prettier, when you get scared.** -Graves smirked- **Little Fate, who is scared of his old friend. How unbelievable.** -he take his shirt off.  
Card Master get all red on his face so he cover it by his hands.  
- **I don't fuck on the first date.** \- Graves throw on Fate his shirt- **Dress it. Now.**  
- **But…**  
- **I say somethin.**  
Fate gulped again and do what Graves told him.  
- **Happy?** -Fate look on the right, puffin his cheeks like a hamster.  
- **Yeah. Much much better. Back soon. Better you be here when I'm back.** -Graves leaved Fate.  
Twisted Fate lay on the bed.  
- **Do I'm dreaming this or maybe…?** -He take a breath- **What to do? What to do? Ya, Fate think!** -he talk to himself.  
The shirt, that Grave forced him to wear, was really big. Fate looks like a hanger on that wear. Card Master close his eyes and sniff of the Grave's smell from shirt.  
- **Pretty…** -Fate smirked to himself- **...I missed that smell…-** he wiped his cheek onto shirt sleeve- **Graves…I miss ya, so much…** -when he was moving, he felt something- **What is this?** -Fate touch the right pocket of the wear- **Card?** -he take it - **Ace of hearts….the card I gave him long time ago when..**  
- **...when I was in jail.** -Graves came back.  
 **-I was thinking, that ya…**  
 **-That I what? Throw it?**  
- **Something like that, ya know.** -Fate hide his face in sleeves.  
Only eyes can be seen. The pretty green eyes.  
- **What is that look?** -Graves stand near the bed.- **Your eyes are sparkle like diamond. I told you, not to do any nasty thin or I throw you on the floor.**  
 **-Nothing…**  
 **-Bullshit.**  
- **Sometimes I don't lie, ya know?-** Fate look into different direction.  
 **-Yeah? Well you'll forgive me if I ain't too keep on believin that.**  
Fate don't say a word. Graves so fast, find out, that he want something.  
- **Move.** -Malcolm take the blanket and shake his head- **I'm tired.**  
Fate moved a little and start to watching, how Graves lay down, next to him.  
 **-For what you waitin for?** -outlaw look at Fate and pick up the blanket.  
- **For nothing.** -Card Master lie again.- **What ya…?!** -he almost scream when Graves take him closer.  
 **-Stop talkin, hug me and kiss for goodnight.** \- Graves says seriously.  
- **If ya say so…** -Fate get up and look at Malcolm.  
Without a word, he kiss Graves in cheek.  
 **-The hell, was that?**  
 **-Ya want a kiss.**  
- **This ain't a kiss.** -Malcolm catch Fate's head and kiss him, deeply and long.- **This is a kiss.**  
Fate was to shocked to give back the kiss, so he just lay and hug Graves. He put his head in a place, where he can hear Grave's heart.  
- **How calm it is...ya heart.**  
- **I told you, to shut up.** -Graves put his hand on Fate back- **So do it.**  
- **...** -Card Master want to say "ok" but decide not to say a word.  
- **Yeah, that's better.** -Graves pat Fate's back.  
 **-One thing...please...** -Fate look in to Malcolm eyes.  
 **-C'mon Fate, shut the fuck up.-** outlaw put his finger on lover's lips.  
 **-Please...I want to know...why ya don't throw that card?**  
Graves was watching that pretty green eyes.  
- **Because my heart always beat for you, Tobias.** -Graves answer the question without hesitation.  
Fate turn all red and look somewhere else.  
 **-I'm not that stupid, as you think.** -Graves cover Fate and himself with blanket-Now, shut up and go to sleep already.  
 **-So ya know from that time…** -Fate find a good position on the bed and on Grave's chest.  
- **Come here.-** Malcolm moved Fate onto himself fully.  
Now he can hug him and stop, if he try to run.  
 **-...-** Fate don't say a word.  
He gave Graves permission to do with him everything he want. Fate feel so happy, hearing the answer.  
 **-So, all the time you knew I'm in love with ya and play a fool?**  
 **-Somethin like that.**  
- **...wait a second?!** -Fate get up and look at Graves with red, gloving eyes- **Why ya do this?! Do it was funny for ya, Hotshot?!**  
 **-I love you.** -Malcolm look at that pretty red eyes.  
Fate open his eyes more. They came back to they pretty green color. Card Master punch Graves in his face and next kiss him with passion. After that, he lay on Malcolm again and close his eyes.  
 **-...-** Graves touch his hitted cheek.- **For what was that?**  
- **For playing fool and fooling me around.** -Fate whisper with angry tone in his voice.  
- **That's the Fate I love and kewn.** -he kiss Card Master forehead- **So, will you give me your pretty ass tonight?**  
- **Why ya...! What suppoust is that question?! Isn't ya say earlier, that you don't fuck on first date?!** -Fate get mad and get up a little.  
 **-This don't work on you.** -Graves smile was really nasty.  
 **-Wha ya...! I knew! Ya just want to fuck with me!**  
 **-Hahaha!** -Graves laugh and hug Fate- **Yes. You are right. I just want to fuck your pretty ass.**  
 **-Liar.** -Fate puff his cheeks again- **Hate ya.**  
 **-So leave the room now and go to sleep to your room**.  
- **No way! I stay here!-** Fate lay again, on Grave's chest.- **From today I sleep here!**  
- **Sleep, where you want.** -Malcolm move his shoulders.- **I've miss that talk of yours, you know? When I was sittin at jail I was thinkin what you doin and how you feel and do you healthy**.-Malcolm pat Fate back again- **A part of me, was thinkin that you are innocent...Fate?** -he look at silent Card Master- **What a crazy…-** Graves take of some hair wisps from Fate's face.- **How cute and innocent.** -he smirked and kiss Card Master forehead and try to sleep.  
- **Malcolm…** -Fate whisper, while sleeping and hug tighter to lover.

Summoner was standing near the room entrance and smile. She was holding the black cat.  
- **See, sometimes we need to help lovers to see the light.** -she laugh and close the doors-Sleep well Graves, Fate.- **They look really cute isn' it?** -she look at cat.  
 **-Meow?**  
 **-Yeah I should find somebody too.**

- **The hell is that?!-** girl was looking at Graves and Fate, who can't stand up from bed.  
- **I do with him, this and that all the night.-** Graves was so happy.  
- **Loud higher!-** Fate cover his head using a pillow.  
- **C'mon, we have match today! I need Twisted Fate!** -summoner was angry.  
- **You can take me. It's simple.** -Graves was in fully happines mode.  
- **No! I need Twisted Fate! I protect the middle!**  
- **That's not my problem.-** Malcolm smile and show his pretty teeths.  
 **-I hate you so much, Graves.** -she came closer to the doors- **Don't know how, but I want to see Fate in the Summoners Rift!** -summoner show with finger on the laying Fate- **He must walk! No matter what!** -she got out.  
 **-Hehehe.** -Graves look at Fate- **No matter how, I must make you walk...you know what that means?**  
 **-...-** Fate look with scared look on Malcolm **-No way!**  
Graves take of his shirt.  
 **-Don't come even closer…**  
 **-Or what?**  
 **-I stunned ya with my cards…**  
- **With this cards?** -Graves show Card Master the cards.  
- **Give it back! Now! Stop smiling like that! Malcolm!** -Fate screaming can be heared in the whole building.  
 **-Oh crap, it will be hard day...please kill me…** -summoner look at black cat, that was looking at her with question look.  
- **Good you are an animal and don't have problems.** -she shake her head- **Two idiots.**  
- **You have grounded for sex Graves!** -Fate run from the room- **I hate ya for that! Promise I take revenge on ya!**  
 **-...-** summoner hit the wall with her head- **Please...let the day end as soon as possible or I die...for what mean things I must hear and listen them...**


End file.
